


Mortar

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: A ruin is a good place to consider your own cracks, and perhaps find someone willing to help you rebuild.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Mortar

Jaskier didn’t know how she’d ended up here of all places after wandering down Dragon Mountain alone and just a little bit more broken than before. Though she supposed it made sense in a way, she’d cracked a bit more, bits of her falling away like bricks without mortar and now she was standing in front of a building that looked like how she felt.

This building seemed like a good place to call the beginning of the most recent cracks in her forming; from fillingless pie to a ridiculously sexy witch who had ensnared her best friend (who wouldn’t even admit they were friends) by both magic and her general sexiness. Jaskier had marked Rinde with a ‘do not return’ sign in her mind after that whole debacle and now here she was, sitting on a large brick in the ruins of a building destroyed by Chaos.

She plucked the stings of her lute thoughtlessly, staring at the rubble that so elegantly described her life right now. In time, someone would fix this building back to its former glory or destroy it and build something new atop its foundations, she knew. And that would happen to her as well, she just had to get past the point of being full of cracks first. It was easier when there was someone else providing the mortar, but she’d done it herself once before and she’d do it again.

She’d go back to Oxenfurt or Novigrad, see old friends and rebuild herself now that she no longer had her friend by her side (and oh, it ached that she’d seen him as a friend for twenty-two years and he’d never once called her as such). It would be nice to see Priscilla again—the other bard didn’t tend to travel as much as Jaskier, and she only saw her when she stopped in Novigrad for a few days.

She didn’t notice that the tune she’d been absently plucking was her latest creation until a quiet voice asked, “It’s about me, isn’t it?”

Her fingers stilled on the strings, cutting the vibrations off with a jarring silence. Yennefer was sitting on a brick much like herself, though her legs were pulled up on the brick with her knees tucked under her chin. She looked as flawless as usual but there was an air of tiredness around her.

“Yes,” she confirmed after realising she’d been playing _Her Sweet Kiss_. There was silence after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally Jaskier asked, hesitantly, “Why are you here?”

Yennefer shrugged. “It’s where I lost my choice, ironically as I was trying to get it back. Why are you?”

Jaskier huffed a laugh. “I have no idea. But it’s as good a place as any other to pluck strings and contemplate the road ahead.”

“I can leave if you want to contemplate alone,” Yennefer said, looking far too small as she offered to leave Jaskier to her own thoughts.

Jaskier strummed a few chords and then decided she didn’t really mind either way. “Up to you,” she said. “Your choice.”

Yennefer hummed and Jaskier saw her straighten a little, as though Jaskier leaving something up to her choice had given her some mortar to shore up her own bricks. Jaskier turned her attention back to her lute and strummed quietly as they sat together in the ruins of their first meeting, filling their cracks with quiet and undemanding companionship.


End file.
